Have You Ever?
by BeautyofGrace
Summary: COMPLETE! Emily's come back to New Mexico for a visit and everything's changed. Gabi and Troy are having a baby, everyone's married, and what's in store for Ryan? sequel I think to Another Love Story
1. She's coming back!

Here we go. I've decided, because of my twisted mind, this is going to be a five part series. Parts one and two are finished! So here's part three.

Chapter one Gabriella's POV 

'_Ring ring' _I groaned and turned over the best I could. My giant watermelon of a stomach sort of prevented that. Yes, I was pregnant, for the first time.

Taylor was so exciting when I told her, so was Kelsi. Sharpay was… well, I don't think she had given up hope on Troy leaving me for her until then, but she married Zeke and the two are very happy

We all stayed close we went to the same collage and all live within ten minutes of each other. Some might think it'd get annoying, but no, it's great.

Any way.

I picked up the phone and brought it to my ear.

" Hello?" I asked, pulling myself out of bed. Troy had already left for work.

" Gabriella?" the other person said, I didn't recognize the voice.

" Umm… yes?"

" Do you know who this is?" the person asked.

" No, sorry."

" Doesn't surprise me." The other person laughed. " Imagine a skinny red head with a ponytail and a wad of gum in her mouth."

" Emily?" I asked. I hadn't seen her in five years.

" The one and only… well actually, I guess there are a lot of Emily's in the world but none like me!"

" Emily!" I cried. Only our Emily would bother with all that.

" Hey Gabi!" she exclaimed. " How've you been?"

" Ugh, moody, gassy, and my back hurts." I complained.

" You sound pregnant." Emily laughed.

" I know, he's due in three months."

" Oh my god! Gabi that's great!" she cried, I could almost see her excited smile. I laughed.

" Troy's even more excited than I am." I told her. She laughed too.

" I'm not surprised, he seems like the type that would want to be a dad."

" Well trust me, at one point I thought he was only excited because we were having a boy."

" You know that's not true."

" Sometimes I wonder." I admitted.

" Oh please." She said.

" So, what's up?" I asked.

" Huh? Oh right, guess what? I'm coming into town in a few days! Three." She said.

" Really? Do you have a place to stay?" I asked.

" Umm… not really. Mom's babysitting Stacy, Gail, Chester and Bonnie all this week and next.

" Who are Chester and Bonnie?" I knew who Stacy and Gail were.

" Chester's Cindy's son and Bonnie's David's daughter."

" Your brother had a daughter?"

" No, his wife did… well technically at the time she was his girlfriend… I think our family has a problem with getting married before having kids." She said quickly.

" Huh?"

" My mom had Cindy before she married dad, Cindy's never been married, and Bonnie was at her parent's wedding." I laughed.

" Anyway, so, since you have no place to stay… do you want to stay here with us?" I asked.

" Really? I wouldn't be intruding?" she asked.

" Since when do you care?"

" Since… I don't know." She said. " I guess I do have a mind."

" Emily." I said. I hate it when people call themselves stupid. Especially when it's not true.

" I know, I know. 'Cut it with the stupid crap'." She mocked.

" Oh I have to go. Pregnancy pee." I said.

" Okay, Ew, bye." She said and hung up. I went to the bathroom and automatically knew what I had to do.

Tell Ryan

Ryan's POV

I hate yard work. I hate it so much. It takes forever to get the stupid lawnmower to start and even longer to get the dirt out from under my finger nails after words and mowing almost always ruins a good pair of pants.

But it had to be done. Otherwise my yard would look like the Amazon, and I don't mean .com. So I rolled out the lawnmower and bent to pull the string when I saw Gabriella waddling as fast as she could towards me.

" Ryan! Guess what?" Gabriella cried, waddling into the backyard where I was arguing with the evil lawnmower.

" What?" I asked, pulling despriteally at the string.

" Emily's coming back!" she shouted. I dropped the string and the Lawn mower roared to life, I think it took mine, because I couldn't move, or think.

" Em… Emily's coming back?" I asked, not quite believing it once I regained the use of my voice.

" Yes! In three days!"

I had three days to prepare myself for Emily Wilds AKA the love of my life.

That's no where near long enough. Yet, it was too long.

" Isn't it great?" Gabi cried.

" Yeah… what time?"

" She didn't say, she's staying with Troy and me."

" Nice." I said, only half-paying attention as I grabbed the bar of the lawnmower to keep it from motoring away. I started mowing in a daze.

Three days, three days until I see her again.

A/N yeah, if this chapter seems… wobbled, I'm watching Ginger Snaps Back, I was chewing a giant wad of gum, ate an ice cream, had to talk with my friend to keep her from going over the deep end (don't ask) and all the while take care of my beloved triplets.

Please note: most of the Author's Note are written while I'm writing the chapter, so some of them may not hold true to the day I post them, for instance, the weather/ temperature.


	2. Cookout!

ugh, yesterday I had this big Dance 'recital' thing. my legs hurt so bad, it's not funny.

ZacEfronLuver - I'm updating whenever I have the time. I'm extremely busy, but I love it I'll live!

Lissical - Well, as for them hooking up... you'll just have to wait and see!

Chapter two Ryan's POV

The three days were up. I had spent them freaking out. I got a hair cut, bought a new shirt and a new pair of shoes. I cleaned out my kitchen, I don't know why. All I knew was I was freaking out. Taylor and Gabi had spent the entire time planning a party for Emily.

'_ring ring' _I went to the phone and turned it on speaker.

" hello?" I asked.

" hey Ryan, come on over. Troy just went to pick her up." It was Gabi. I felt my stomach drop, I wasn't ready for this.

" Ryan?" Gabi asked.

" oh, umm… oh-okay." I hung up and started pacing back and forth.

" this could end up bad." I said to myself. " but… might as well." I put on a hat and walked out, got into my car and drove to Troy and Gabi's house two blocks away.

The party was outside in their backyard, a barbecue. Gabi was sitting with Taylor and Sharpay under a large umbrella. Chad was at the grill, making hamburgers. Zeke came outside with a plate of chicken breasts for Chad to grill. Kelsi and Jason weren't there yet. I walked over to Chad and Zeke.

" hey man." Chad said.

" what's up?" I asked.

" nothing much, Taylors been getting mad though."

" why?"

" I want kids and she wants a chance to 'see the world'." Zeke and I laughed, that sounded like Taylor. Gabi went inside and brought out lemonade. She quickly set it down and said,

" she's here! Troy just pulled in!" the back door opened and Troy came out, nodding quickly.

Emily's POV

I was so happy to be back. I missed everyone! Troy had picked me up and taken me to his and Gabi's house. It was nice.

So we were heading to the back yard. Troy stepped out, then I did.

" SURPRISE!" Everyone cried.

" oh my god!" I cried, running to hug them all. " Gabi you're huge." I said

" thanks." Gabi said, giving me a 'look'

" Sorry, mouth moves faster than my brain, you know that." I reasoned. Gabi laughed.

" Yeah, I know." Someone tapped my shoulder, I turned. " Ryan!" I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck. " I missed you!"

" I missed you too." He seemed relieved. I ignored it, don't know why.

" how have y'all been?"

" well, we all went to collage together, and all of us are married… except Ryan." Taylor said, pulling out a chair for Gabriella.

" what about you?" Sharpay asked.

" graduated, I know, miracle! Anyhoo, I actually went to NYU, graduated from there, and I spent some time with dad and his girlfriend, she rocks. Then went and hung out with Melly for a month, now here I am." I said. The gate opened and Kelsi and Jason walked in.

" KELSI!" I yelled.

" EMILY!" she yelled. We made a big show of running to each other and hugging like we hadn't seen each other for years… oh right.

" how've you been?" Jason asked.

" good." I replied. " you?"

" good, good." Jason said, slowly nodding.

" umm… then hamburgers are on fire." Taylor said, poking Chad in the shoulder.

" damn!" Chad shouted and ran for the grill, as the rest of us laughed.

After the crises was averted we all sat down to eat.

" so, Emily, how are your siblings?" Kelsi asked.

" Cindy had a son, David's Wife had a daughter, Dylan's still in collage, and… that's it. Gail and Stacy are both on the honor roll." I answered.

" cool." Kelsi said, nodding.

" so… anything interesting happen here while I was gone?"

" no, not really." Taylor said.

" yup, life here is boring… yet we never leave." Troy said, his elbow in steak sauce. I stared at it, I couldn't help it. it had hypnotized me.

" so, you're staying with Gabi and Troy?" Ryan asked. I nodded.

" yeah, it's no trouble, we have an extra bedroom."

" you… if you want, you could stay with me, I'm living alone, so no walking in on embarrassing love moments." Ryan offered, turning a slight red color.

" umm… Gabi, do you mind if I…"

" no problem!" Gabi cried. " it's perfectly fine." She said happily. I knew she'd have no problem, she'd wanted Ryan and I to get together since I met them all… seven years ago… wow, time flies. I smiled at Ryan, he smiled back, we both turned pinkish.

After the barbecue I rode with Ryan to his house… two blocks away.

" you sure live close to Gabi and Troy." I said.

" we all live close to each other. Kelsi and Jason live the farthest away from me, that's about eight minutes."

" you're flippin' kidding me." I said. I knew they were good friends but living that close, holy flippin' cow. My friends at Brookland and I hadn't even tried to pretend, we knew that most of us wouldn't see each other again.

" nope. Anyway, your room is up here." Ryan said, helping me carry my things upstairs. He opened a door and walked in. it was amazing. Pale blue comforter, blue and white striped walls, big wooden desk, wood closet door. " Sharpay did it. the bathroom's across the hall, the kitchen's downstairs and my room down the hall." He said, then lay my bags on the bed.

I quickly unpacked and went down stairs. Ryan was in the living room, watching television. I went in and sat next to him on the couch.

That's all we did. We just sat there and watched T.V

And you want to know something weird?

It was the coziest feeling I've ever had.

A/N I hate that ending, but it's late, as I write this and I'm being lazy. Oh, and I can't really think of anything better. I've resigned myself to a vegetable state while listening to cheesy love songs. I blame that doof I call my boyfriend. He's so sweet.

Oh and I'm watching Good Eats, the second Ice cream episode, so I'm extremely hungry.

now, if you want to make me happy, review!


	3. Ice Cream!

Lissical - yay! oh and if you were wondering aobu tthem hooking up? well... You'll see!

ZacEfronLuver - Glad you love it! Exspecially since most of this is written late at night.

Ashleytisdaleluvr - here you go! An update!

Chapter three

Emily's POV

It was late, and I was hungry, and not just a hunger that can be ignored. So I snuck down stairs and pulled out an ice cream carton and whipped cream, along with some chocolate syrup. I had just scooped out some ice cream when I heard a noise.

Ryan stood in the doorway, just watching.

" You want some?" I asked, holding up the carton. He nodded and walked over. He was in blue plaid pajama pants and a blue tee shirt. I scooped out ice cream for him. He drowned both bowls in whipped cream and chocolate syrup. I grabbed spoons and handed him one. We sat at the island and ate.

"So… anything interesting happen after I leave?" I asked.

" Not really. Gabi and Troy got married, then Kelsi and Jason, then Taylor and Chad, finally Sharpay and Zeke. Now Gabi's pregnant."

" I always knew she'd make a great mother."

" She was practically all of ours. Especially in college. She'd keep us studying and getting… decent grades." Ryan said. I laughed.

" That sounds like Gabi." I commented. Ryan nodded.

" Anything interesting happen to you?"

" Nope, like I said, went to college, made some friends, oh my gosh, I have to tell you how I made my best friend. I had just gotten to my dorm and had unpacked, then I left I don't remember what I left to do, but when I came back there was some guy in my room with my roommate and they were trying on bras. Of course, Freddie's gay. It was hilarious. Anyway, then went to L.A. to see my dad. Then went to see Melly, she's doing well. Now, here I am." Ryan smiled, I smiled, then the ice cream took over and we leaned over the island and kissed. He tasted like ice cream, and was extremely cold, but, yet, it was warm.

(A/N okay about the story with the guy, roommate and bras, that happened to my friend's sister. I thought it was hilarious, obviously.)

" Umm… I… I'm going to bed." Ryan said, hurrying to put his bowl away. Then he scrambled up the stairs and disappeared into his room. I put my bowl away and went up, then smiled.

'Maybe he still does feel the same way.'

Ryan's POV

" Then last night, we were both having trouble sleeping and…"

" And…"

" Gabi, we kissed."

" No!"

" Yes."

" Ryan that's great! I knew her staying with you would bring everything together. It's so cute. Like a romance novel, but you know, less… R rated." Gabriella gushed.

" Gabi." I stared.

" Oh Ryan, stop being so grumpy. You love her and she loves you, ask her to marry you."

" Gabi, I went on like, four dates with her, then went without seeing her for five years."

" Oh, I know, she's a red head again, you'd think she'd just pick a hair color-"

" Gabi! Subject, me and Emily."

" Oh right, well, the solution is simple, take her out on a date."

" A date…" I said, thinking it over, it didn't seem like such a horrible idea. " I have to go, I'm home." I'd been talking with her on my cell phone. I had work. Emily, who was still looking for a job, obviously didn't. I opened my door to find my stereo on full blast.

_But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door _

fa la la la (fa la la la)  
fa la la la (fa la la la)

Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da Da

fa la la la (fa la la la)  
fa la la la (fa la la la)

Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da Da

I went in the kitchen to see Emily dancing around to the music. I just stood there and watched as she did dishes while bouncing around, she had no shoes on.

It was true, she had let her hair go back to red, it was about the same length as in San Francisco, and it was in a ponytail, surprise, surprise. And shorts, she was in shorts. She hadn't changed since we were sixteen.

" Having fun?" I asked. She froze and turned.

" Oh my god, Ryan, you scared theBeatles out of me." She said.

" The Beatles?" I asked.

" They were a great band and anyone that says different doesn't deserve a yellow submarine." I rolled my eyes.

" This, from someone who listens to The Proclaimers?" I asked.

" Oh like you're CD collection's much better? I've never seen any man with all the Heart albums."

" Oh come on they're good." I defended myself Emily laughed and went back to the dishes. " Hey, Emily…" I started.

" Yeah?" she asked, turning around.

" Do you… never mind." I said quickly, and hurried out of the room, then hated myself for it. I plopped down on the couch.

" I'm such a loser." I said to myself, then buried my face in my hands, just to prove to myself how pathetic I was.

" So, what's for dinner?" Emily asked, plopping down next to me.

" You mean you didn't make it?" I asked.

" No I was busy with the dishes all day." She said, I laughed; there were maybe five dishes when I left that morning.

" I know, I'm hopeless!" she cried dramatically, falling off the couch onto the floor with a thud. " Ow." She said, dragging herself back up. I laughed again; she was good at making people feel better.

" Emily…" I started again.

" Yeah?" Emily asked, plopping back onto the couch.

" Do you wanna go out this weekend? Like, a date?"

" A date?" Emily asked, looking up sharply. I nodded nervously. " Yeah, that sounds… great. Perfect infact." She finished. I smiled and opened the side table drawer.

" Tonight, we have Chinese!"

now if you love me, you'll review!


	4. The date

here 'tis! the big date!

ZacEfronLuver - I would have had this up sooner but I had a busy weekend. yeah they kissed! wait til you read this chapter!

Lissical- yeah, I like writing over excited Gabi. she just makes me think of a match maker and i don't know why...

Peachie1st - lol, I actually write alot, but I'm always realy busy. right now I'm trying to put all my documents on floppies so they don't get lost when our computer gets fixed.

tc-kimberly1968 - yay!

rmriveria - I did!

Chapter four Emily's POV

It was the day of our date.

" I have no idea where we're going, I mean, obviously it's for more than just dinner, we have dinner together every night." I said to Taylor.

" maybe he's taking you somewhere nice." She suggested.

" ugh, you're no help!" I cried. " He wouldn't take me anywhere nice!"

" why not?"

" Taylor, have you seen me? Remember, ponytail and shorts, and usually flip flops."

" oh my… Emily, shut up." Taylor ordered. " wear something semi formal."

" wear? What does this have to do with clothes? I'm having a mental breakdown and you're talking about clothes?" I screeched. Ryan was at work.

" wait… you're not freaking out because you don't know what to wear?" Taylor asked.

" no!"

" then why are you freaking out?" Taylor asked patiently.

" I don't know!" I cried, flopping backwards onto my bed.

" Emily, I have to go, Chad's home, he has some urgent news for Troy."

" what?" I asked.

" I have no idea. See ya." She said. I laughed.

" bye." I sighed and rolled my eyes. For someone so smart, Taylor sure was dumb. Of course I was freaking out over clothes, I just couldn't let her know that. They'd tease me mercilessly. So I went to my closet and pulled out black pants and a blue tank top. Relax, it had a funky flowery design around the neck. I brushed my hair then pulled it into a ponytail. I'll have to wear ponytails all my life, because having one of so many years put a permanent kink in my hair.

It took me a grand total of ten minutes to get ready. I had twenty minutes to go. I watched some T.V who doesn't love Mind on Mencia? Carlos had made some joke about white people when the door opened and Ryan walked in.

" Give me a minute, I need to change." he said, then hurried off to his room. After Mind of Mencia came The Showbiz Show. Less funny then Mind of Mencia, but it was funny enough.

Eventually Ryan came down.

" hey." He said. " you look great." He added.

" umm… you too." He had a silky blue shirt and black pants.

" thanks." He led me out to his car and we got in.

Ryan's POV

I had the perfect evening planned out. We started at Banani, an indian restaurant. (A/N it's acutally a restaurant in France, we have this huge project in my french class and it involves restaurants, so yeah.)

" mmm… Indian food is good." Emily said, taking another bite of her food. I laughed.

" so, how's Dylan doing?" I asked, I hadn't seen him since graduation.

" he went to Italy for a summer, then headed to KU." Emily answered. I was surprised Dylan got into collage, he didn't seem the interested in high school.

" he was on a soccer scholarship." Emily added, as though she'd read my mind. I nodded.

After we finished our dinner we went back to the car and we drove to the Megaplex.

" what are we seeing?" Emily asked.

" you'll see." I said, leading her to the ticket counter. " two for Sweet Miss Honeywell's Revenge." (A/N a book by Katherine Reiss, I love that book).

" dude! I've wanted to see that!" Emily exclamied.

" I know." I said. " I heard you talking to Gabi." I explained.

" oh… eaves dropping's not nice." Emily pointed out.

" I wasn't eaves dropping, you have a big mouth." I retorted. Emily laughed and we went to the candy counter.

After getting popcorn, Soda and Mike 'n Ikes, we went into the theater and watched the previews. Then the lights dimmed and the movie started.

" that movie was great!" Emily cried, throwing her hands in the air. " when the girl and the thing and the… the movie was great!" she repeated. I had to laugh, she was ridiculous people were starting to stare.

" what do you want to do now?" I asked.

" I could go for coffee." Emily said, staring at the Starbucks across the street.

" me too." I said and we walked over. Emily simply got a coffee Frappechino and I got a vanilla Cappachino. Then we sat.

" this is fun." Emily said.

" yeah it is." I agreed, smiling. She smiled and sipped at her coffee. Eventually we finished and went back to the car and headed home.

We walked in the door and I took off my hat. Emily pulled out the rubber band holding her ponytail. Her red hair fell around her face. I dropped my hat on the couch and leaned forward and kissed her. At first she was a little surprised, but then she kissed back. As time passed the kiss deepened, and we ended up on the couch. Then the grandfather clock against the wal chimed, scaring us both.

" I-I better get to bed. Job hunting, you know." Emily said, blushing, but smiling. I smirked.

" okay, goodnight." Then she hurried up stairs. I watched an hour of television, then went to bed myself, replaying the night events over and over in my head.


	5. It's time

A/N yeah, I wasn't originally going to do this chapter, but I figured we could all use some Troyella so, here it is!

I am SO sorry I took so long! I got out of school Tuesday, then I spent Tuesday Wednesday and most of Thursday at a friends house then this morning I had my wisdom teeth removed.

Yeah, I was supposed to have them taken out last month, but the dude couldn't find a vein for the IV so we rescheduled. Today he freakin' poked me FIVE times, still didn't find one, ended up taking sleeping pills and laughing gas. So I was awake during the entire procedure. Lucky, lucky me.

ZacEfronLuver – yeah, I had to have them make out. (I had just gotten back from my boyfriends before writing heh.) Sorry to make you wait!

Lissical – Lol, yeah, that was totally random… like this chapter…

Gabriella-Montez – Yay! (I'm on pain meds… again! But the strong kind!)

Chapter five 

Gabi's POV

Life sucks when you're nine months pregnant. In fact, I'm nine months and three days pregnant. So life REALLY sucks for me. Taylor and Emily had come over to try and cheer me up a little. It wasn't working.

" I'm a cow!" I sobbed.

" No you aren't." Taylor insisted.

" Yeah." Emily agreed. " More like… a sheep."

" Now I'm a sheep?" I cried.

" Emily, just… don't talk." Taylor said. " Gabi, you're not a cow, or a sheep." Though my tears of despair I saw her shoot a glare at Emily.

" That's easy for you to say! You're skinny! I'm never going to be skinny again!"

" Yes you are!" Emily jumped in. " Cindy had three kids and she's still super skinny!"

" Really?" I asked, trying to stop crying.

" Yeah, totally, she's only a little bigger than me!" Emily insisted. I remembered her sister. She was pretty small. (A/N yeah, I don't know about a lot of women, but my mom's had eight kids and she's still hot. Or at least that's what some of my guy friends say. Ew.) I perked up a little. I sniffed one last time and wiped away the tears.

" You two'll help me lose the weight right?" I asked.

" Of course, and so will Kelsi and Sharpay." Taylor said, trying to sooth me.

" Besides, even if we can't get you to lose the weight, there's always plastic surgery!" Emily quipped. I felt my lower lips quiver, and I burst into tears again.

" I don't want plastic surgery!"

" Why did you come?" Taylor asked Emily.

" I don't know! Cause I had nothing better to do I guess." Suddenly I felt a pain in my stomach. It was bad.

" Oh my god." I said.

" Gabi?" Taylor asked. After a few minute the pain went away.

" I'm okay." I said, talking a deep breath.

" Oh my god! You're in labor!" Taylor cried.

" I am?" I asked.

" Yeah! Emily! I'll go get Gabriella's bag from her room, you call Troy!" Taylor ran upstairs. Emily slowly made her way to the phone and picked it up.

" Hey Gabs?" she called.

" Yeah?" I asked.

" What's Troy's number?" I yelled it to her. " Okay, thanks." Taylor came running down.

" Emily! Haven't you called Troy yet?"

" I'm working on it!" Emily yelled. " It's not like she's freaking crowning." I sat there, listening to the two yell back and forth.

" Emily! We have to get her to the hospital!"

" Taylor! We have plenty of time!"

" What? She's in labor!"

" Dude, has she had a second contraction? No! We have time! All we'd be doing at the hospital is sitting!" then another contraction hit.

" Mmm. Oh my god! They need to sell like, super aspirin for this kind of pain." (A/N yeah, I've never had a child, and I asked my mom, she couldn't give a straight answer and all I remember from when the triplets were born she complained then gave birth, so yeah, don't blame the ignorant person!)

" Hello? Hey Troy it's Emily. Yeah, Gabi's in labor. We'll take her to the hospital and meet you there. Just remember, turn the handle of the door before trying to go through. Bye." Emily walked back in, the contraction had stopped and both Taylor and I were looking at her questioningly.

" What?" she asked.

": Turn the doorknob?" Taylor asked.

" My mom told me when she was in labor with Cindy dad tried to walk through three different doors without turning the knob. He had to be treated for a broken nose." She giggled. Taylor and I had a good laugh. " Yeah, I think he even told a magazine about that." She added.

" Okay, let's get to the car. It may be a while, but I'd feel better waiting at a hospital, with the pain medication." I said, as I dragged myself up. Emily helped me to the car while Taylor carried my bag, then drove.

In the car, Emily called everyone.

Troy's POV

Gabriella's in labor, Gabriella's in labor. I thought over and over again. It was real; I was going to be a dad. I pulled into the hospital parking lot and ran inside. I hurried over to the maternity ward and went to the lady at the desk.

" I'm looking for Gabriella Bolten." I said. The receptionist looked at me.

" Relation?"

" I'm her husband." I said, exasperated. My wife was alone and in pain… well technically she was with Emily and Taylor, but I'm not sure they count. The receptionist, who was apparently named Darla, typed away.

" I'm sorry sir, but she's not checked in." Darla said.

" What? What do you mean 'not checked in'? Emily called, she said Gabriella was in labor!" I heard the door open and a voice call out,

" Someone get me a wheelchair. Or we might just have to roll her in!"

" Emily!" Another voice shouted. I turned, Emily and Taylor stood there, Gabi between them.

" Gabi!" I cried, running over. " Why was I here first?" I asked, glaring at Taylor and Emily.

" Because Gabi has a crap car." Emily said as a nurse came over with a wheel chair. I help Gabi sit and walked with the nurse into Gabi's room. They got her all set up and left.

" How are you feeling?" I asked her.

" Contractions suck." She said. I laughed. This was definitely Gabriella. We sat and waited Gabi's hand in mine, until the next contraction came, then she squeezed my hand so hard we heard popping. Then the door opened and Emily and Taylor walked in.

" Dude, hands aren't meant to be that shade of purple." Emily said.

" It's true." Taylor pointed out. I rolled my eyes at them as Gabi's contraction subsided. The door opened once again and Chad, Ryan, Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay and Zeke all tried to pile in the room.

" How ya doing Gabs?" Chad asked.

" One more person asks me that, I'll kill us all!" Gabi said.

" Relax Gabi, they're coming with the pain meds." I said. She looked relieved. Then came another contraction. Gabi screamed and nearly crushed my hand, which I had been stupid enough to give back to her. I cried out in pain. The door opened and I heard Chad shout,

" Someone get this woman some medication, she needs it! And bring some for her husband!" Gabi let my hand go and I shook it out.

" Okay." Came a voice from the door. " Anyone not related to Mrs. Bolten by Marriage or blood, out." Everyone left, but us of course. " Hi, I'm Dr. Kane. I'll be delivering your baby."

In the waiting room, Taylor's POV (just cause I can!)

It was so exciting, Gabi having her baby. Jason and Kelsi were hugging, probably talking about their upcoming vacation. Chad sat with Sharpay and Emily, talking about whom knows what and Zeke and Ryan were looking at a parenting magazine.

" Hi." I looked down a little girl, about four or five was tugging on my jeans. I squatted down.

" Hi, I'm Taylor, what's your name?"

" I'm Lydia." The little girl said.

" Hi Lydia, why are you in the maternity waiting room?"

" My mommy's having another baby. I'm going to be a big sister!" she said proudly.

" Really? That's great! I don't have any little brothers or sisters, but my husband has a lot of little sisters."

" You're married?" Lydia asked.

" Yeah, I am. You see the guy with the curly hair, talking with those two other girls?"

" Yeah."

" That's my husband."

" He's cute."

" I know, he is isn't he?" I asked. Lydia giggled. Then a tall man walked over.

" I'm sorry, was she bothering you?" the man asked.

" No, no bother, she's sweet." I said. The man smiled.

" I'm Todd."

" Taylor."

" Why are you here? From what I can tell you're not pregnant."

" My best friend is having her first child."

" My wife's having her second. I'm nervous. This has been a very hard pregnancy for her." I nodded.

" I hope she'll be okay." I said, then I squatted back down. " Lydia, I bet you'll be a great big sister." Then stood back up, smiled at both of them, and then walked over to Chad, who was staring at me. Emily and Sharpay had disappeared. I had the strange feeling they were trying to kill each other with scalpels.

" You're a natural." He said.

" What?" I asked.

" You'll be a great mother." Chad said.

" Chad…"

" Someday. Tay, someday. Whenever you're ready." Chad said. I smiled and hugged him.

Back in the hospital room Troy's POV

I was in pain. I was sure I had a broken hand.

" Troy Bolten! I hate you!" Gabi screamed.

" Okay Gabriella, push!" Dr. Kane said. Gabi turned red as she pushed. Then the red went away, very little, when she stopped.

" Ready Gabriella? Push!" Gabi screamed. I screamed and she crushed my bones.

" Okay Gabriella, one more big push. Ready?"

" No, I can't do it!" Gabi sobbed.

" Yes you can." I insisted.

" No, I can't!" she cried.

" You can do anything." I said, then hummed the first few bars of 'Start of something new.' Then started to sing it. She breathed in and out really quickly then nodded and started pushing.

Then I heard the most beautiful sound on earth. My baby's cries. The doctor clamped off the cord then I got to cut it.

" It's a girl Gabi. A beautiful baby girl." I said.

" A girl? Is it really?" Gabi asked, fresh tears forming in her eyes. I nodded, tears fogging my own vision. As the doctors cleaned everything up a nurse handed us our baby. She had my hair, but Gabi's eyes and nose. She was beautiful.

Finally the doctors cleared out and everyone, my parents and Gabriella's mom included came in.

" She's beautiful!" Taylor cried.

" What are you going to name her?" Zeke asked.

" I don't know." Gabi said, looking at the baby in her arms. " What do you think?" she asked me.

" How about… Alaura Dannielle?" I asked. Gabi smiled.

" That's perfect." She said, stroking the Alaura's head gently. " Alaura Danielle."

Later… Taylor's POV

I went back into the waiting room for air. I was slightly claustrophobic and all those people in that small room… well anyway I went out and saw Lydia sitting all by herself. She looked confused.

" Hi honey." I said, sitting down. " Where's your daddy?"

" The doctor told him something that made him sad. I think he's I think he's in the potty." I nodded.

" Honey stay right here, I'll be back okay?" Lydia nodded. I went over to the unisex bathroom and knocked. The door opened and I looked in, and screamed. Todd was in there all right, along with blood, lot of blood, it was everywhere. I kept screaming. A nurse ran over, and screamed with me, then ran out to get help. I calmed down and went back over to Lydia, and gave her a hug.

" Taylor… what's wrong?" she asked.

" Oh honey." I said. I knew what had happened. His wife and unborn… or at least half-born child had died. A nurse walked over.

" Miss, these were found on his body." She said, handing me two pieces of blood stained paper.

' _Dear Taylor,_

_I know this is odd, since we just met, but I know Lydia likes you. The doctor told me my wife died, and the baby did too. Please, take care of Lydia for me. I have no family. My parents died long ago and so did my wife's. I'm leaving this, begging you to take care of my daughter._

_Todd._

_P.s. I found out your last name from your friend, the blonde one'_

Taylor looked at the little girl then opened the second note.

' _I Todd Nathaniel Wood, am writing this as my last will and testament, even though it was not shown to a lawyer._

_I want all of my stuff and my wife's, Glinda Helen Carter Wood, to go to our Daughter, Lydia Anna Wood. Our money to be held until she's eighteen._

_As for Lydia, I'd like her to go to Taylor Mckessie- Danforth._

_That should take care of everything of importance._

_Todd Nathaniel Wood.'_

(A/N okay, I don't think it works like that, and yeah there'd be a lot of legal junk to go through that I honestly don't feel like writing about so, just go with it.)

I looked at the papers, at Lydia again, then went back to Gabi's room.

" Chad, I need to speak to you."

" Tay? What's wrong? You're shaking." I hadn't even noticed. We walked out into the hall and I handed him the notes and told him the story.

" Wait, I don't understand, you met this guy three hours ago and he's giving his child to you?"

" I guess… do you want to? Chad, Lydia's the sweetest little girl." I said, overwhelmed with the want to take care of this child. " Come with me." I said, dragging him to the waiting room, where Lydia still sat

" Lydia." I said. " This is my husband, Chad."

" Hi Lydia." Chad said. " I have a surprise, we're going to be your new mommy and daddy.

" Really?" I asked. Chad nodded. I hugged him. Then tried to explain the situation to Lydia. When she finally understood, she started sobbing. Taylor hugged her close. When she ran out of tears, she allowed Taylor to pick her up.

" Well, first things first, we have to show you to everyone. Then, the legal process begins.

In the hospital Gabi's POV

The door opened and Chad and Taylor came in, along with a little girl. Taylor explained everything to us.

" Oh Taylor, I'm so sorry you had to see that." Kelsi said. Taylor smiled.

" I'm fine." She insisted.

" So I guess we both have girls." I said, smiling.

" I guess we do."


	6. Girl's and Guy's nights

And no we're back to the Emily and Ryan stuff. Oh and as for all that stuff with Lydia, I have no idea where that came from, but now I'll go with it.

Lissical - lol, you can blame hyperness on the things said and as for Lydia... trust me, she adjusted well.

Ayana Starman - i've updated!

theyoungandthehopeless - glad you like it!

peachie1st - I'm finished with this one in writing and on to part four.

Chapter six Emily's POV 

It had been seven months since Gabi had her baby and Taylor and Chad started the legal process of adopting Lydia. We decided to have a girls night. We being Gabi, Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor and I. we sent the men off, left Alaura and Lydia with Gabi's mom.

We got ice cream, movies, and a ton of other random stuff. We all met at Gabi's house at around seven. We told the boy's they weren't allowed in the Bolten house until ten the next morning.

I was third to arrive. Well, fourth, but I figure, Gabi lives there, so she doesn't count… right?

" hey Emily… did you get the ice cream?" Kelsi asked.

" no, I thought Taylor was getting the ice cream." I said.

" we have no ice cream?" Gabi cried, horrified. I laughed.

" we'll just have to go and get some." Taylor said then the door opened and Sharpay walked in.

" What's up?" she asked, seeing us all getting our shoes back on.

" no one brought ice cream." I explained. " so that's what we're going to do."

" oh." Sharpay turned around and we all headed out. We took Taylor's car, and sang Copacabana all the way to the store. We had just gotten there when Gabi's cell phone rang.

" hello? Troy? Is something wrong? Troy, I packed every thing you'll need. Yes, I packed your jersey. Troy, you have everything! Yes Troy, I packed that picture of Alaura and I. Troy get off the phone!" Gabi shouted into the phone. " Men, are they inept at everything?" she asked, hanging up her phone.

" probably. Zeke couldn't figure out the Tivo this morning." Sharpay said.

" Jason was having problems with the blender."

" Chad couldn't get Lydia dressed. The buttons were a bit too much for him." The all laughed then turned to me.

" huh… oh… um… I'm not married." I said, realizing I didn't have to answer for my non-existent husband's stupidity.

" oh, that's right." We went into the store and headed for the ice cream, still singing Copacabana. People started to stare. Probably because it's unusual to see five twenty three year olds singing and dancing through a store. Then my phone rang.

" elo? Hey Ryan"

" did you turn off the stove?" he asked.

" The stove… it was on?" I asked.

" Emily!" he cried.

" I'm kidding, I turned it off." I assured him.

Did you turn off the bathroom light." I sighed.

" yes mom." Ryan blew a raspberry through the phone, I blew one back, then hung up, to find my friends all giving me amused stares.

" what? He didn't want his house to burn down because he's living with an idiot." I said. Gabi giggled.

" sure." Taylor said. I stuck my tongue out at her and we got the rest of the ice cream. (A/N ugh, I'm painting my nail white and it's getting on my keyboard!) we got back in the car and sang ' Hips don't lie'.

" my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's right." (A/N I don't know the song, my sisters are dancing to it.) Sharpay sang as Gabi opened the door. We walked in and stuffed most of it in the freezer then Taylor turned on the radio and Gabi, Kelsi and Taylor cooked while Sharpay and I sat and watched, they didn't trust us with food.

" so… Emily…" Sharpay said.

" Sharpay…" I said. It was an unsaid thing, we were cool with each other, the stupid high school stuff totally behind us. We smiled as Kelsi walked in to tell us dinner was ready.

They had made ravioli not the stuff you put in the microwave either. It was really good. Sharpay was complaining about carbs or something. So I threw a glob of sauce at her. She screamed and threw it back.

Well, thank goodness we were eating in the kitchen, that's all I have to say about it. After Sharpay threw it back, I threw it at her but it slipped and hit Gabi, who threw more, hitting Taylor, who hit Kelsi, and then it was an all out war.

When we were done, we were covered in sauce. So we took turns in the two bathrooms. I finally got tired of waiting and went in the back with shampoo and hosed myself off.(A/N I did that at my friends house after swimming in the lake, I got tired of it and went out back. lol) I shampooed my hair and went back, screaming, into the bedroom to get changed out of my cold clothes.

We all changed into out pajamas, Sharpay in a silky night gown, Gabi in silky pants and a tank top, Taylor had flannel pants and a tee shirt, Kelsi had regular pajamas with music notes and I had shorts and a giant tee shirt.

" that looks familiar." Sharpay said. " Is that Ryan's?" she asked, pointing to my shirt.

" yeah." It was from their collage.

" that's so cute!" Gabriella cried.

" what is? I'm wearing his shirt. That's about it."

" how many dates have you gone on?" I shrugged.

" I don't know, I'm not counting." Twenty-three. We'd gone on twenty-three dates… not that I counted. Kelsi smiled.

" Let's dance!" she cried, going to the stereo and turning on 'Everytime we touch' by Cascada. (A/N I LOVE that song)

" yes!" I cried standing up. I started dancing with Sharpay. Then Taylor and Gabi started in and we went wild.

Ryan's POV

" We got kicked out of the house. I got yelled at and our wives are acting like children." Troy said as we sat in the sports bar.

" Technically, Ryan doesn't have a wife." Jason said. " he's alone and unloved."

" not really. He lives with Emily and well.." Chad coughing suggestively.

" shut up." I said, punching Chad's arm the best I could.

" hi, my friends and I couldn't help but notice you are five very cute guys, and you're here alone." A girl with rather large breasts said.

" we're also Very cute married guys." Zeke said. The girl's smile fell.

" oh. Well then, guess I'm too late." I hid my hand, just in case. Emily and I had been dating a while. The woman left and we all laughed.

" oh crap!" Troy cried, grabbing his phone. " hey Gabi. No, nothing's wrong, did you pack everything? What about my jersey? Did you get the… You know what? What about… she hung up on me." He said.

" women are so moody." Chad said. " Taylor freaked out on me because I was having problems with the buttons on Lydia's dress."

" Issues with Tivo." Zeke said.

" Blender." Jason Blushed. They looked at me.

" umm… oh no!" I cried whipping out my cell phone. " hello? Emily?"

" elo? Hey Ryan."

" did you turn off the stove?" I asked.

" The stove… it was on?" She asked.

" Emily!" I cried.

" I'm kidding, I turned it off." She insisted.

Did you turn off the bathroom light." I asked, remembering the last time.

" yes mom." I blew a raspberry through the phone and she blew one back. I shut the phone and put it in my pocket.

" Ryan and Emily, sitting in a tree." Zeke said. I felt my cheeks heat up.

" Shut up Zeke." I said.

" how long have you two been dating?" Troy asked.

" almost eight years." Chad answered for me.

" shut up. It's been about seven months." I answered. Troy nodded.

" hmm." He said.

" what?" I asked. He said nothing, just gave a soft smile. " Shut up." I don't know what he was thinking, but I had a feeling I wouldn't like it. Chad, Zeke and Jason laughed.

Finally we paid for our drinks and went back to my house, where we planned on spending the night.

" hang on." I told the guys. " go ahead and do whatever, I'll be back." I ran upstairs and walked into my room, picking up a small box. I smiled and nodded. Then headed back downstairs.

" hey Ryan, put on your darkest clothes, we decided that if the girls can act like teenagers, we can too." Chad said, taking off his shirt, he already wore black pants.

" what?" I asked.

" we're going to spy on the girls." Jason explained. I nodded, going upstairs. I put on a black long sleeved tee shirt that Emily forced me to buy and black slacks. I started out of my room, but stopped and turned, grabbing the box and shoving it in my pocket.

" you ready?" Troy asked. I nodded and we went out.

We walked to Troy and Gabi's house, then ran to the bushes in front of the main window. From there we could see the living room and part of the kitchen. The kitchen was covered in something red.

" oh my god…" Troy said. I saw Zeke actually flinch when he saw the oven it had to be one of the worst. The we heard the back door open and the hose turn on. We snuck around, keeping out of site.

Emily was there, covered in the red stuff. She had the hose and was spraying down her body. She shampooed her hair, then ran screaming into the house. Zeke went to the back and sniffed some of the red stuff.

" Pasta sauce." He said. Chad snorted.

" they had a food fight?" he said, not believing it.

" who do you think started it?" Jason asked. Stupid question.

" Emily." We all whispered. Then we went back to the front window. The girls were in the living room, talking. I noticed Emily was wearing one of my tee shirts from college. I smiled as she glared at Gabi. Then Kelsi got up and went to the stereo. The music was so loud we probably could have heard it from my house. Sharpay and Emily were dancing together, which, in itself was scary for any one. But think about it. I had to watch my girlfriend dance with my sister. Ew.

Chad started laughing, he couldn't stop, and that made the rest of us laugh. We just laughed and laughed, until we heard someone clear their throat.

" oh god." Troy said. We'd been caught.

" what exactly were you thinking?" Gabi cried. We were lined up on the couch, all looking very guilty. " this was supposed to be girls night!"

" Relax Gabi. It's no big deal." Emily said, she was sprawled out on a chair.

" Yes it is!"

" Trust us Emily, you let them get away with it once, they'll do it again!" Taylor declared. Emily shook her head and pretended to glare at us.

" how could you spy on your wives? What's your problem? Oh my god!" she cried, sitting up. " you should all be shot!" then she broke down laughing.

" Technically, not all of us were spying on our wives." Chad said.

" woah, wait, what?" Emily asked, her laughter stopping. Taylor's eyes grew wide.

" what? No! I was talking about Ryan!" Chad cried. I bit my lip and walked over to Emily.

" Now is as good a time as any." I said, pulling the box from my pocket.

" Ryan is that…" Sharpay asked. I got down on one knee in front of Emily and opened the box, revealing my grandmother's wedding ring.

" Emily, will you marry me?" I asked. Emily sort of squeaked. " Well?" Her eyes grew wide and she nodded. I smiled and stood up then slipped the ring on her finger. Sharpay let out a squeal and everyone started hugging.

" these people are nuts." Emily said, talking about our friends. I nodded and she smiled, then threw her arms around my neck, hugging me.


	7. the wedding

Yay! The final chapter!

Oh, I forgot to mention in the other chapters that this one is named after the S club 7 song, 'Have You Ever.'

Lissical - lol, I think it was pretty obvious that they were going to hook up, but that could be because I'm writing it. lol

ZacEfronLuver - it's finished!

rmrivera - this one is done! I'll have the next one posted within the next couple of days!

Chapter seven 

Emily's POV it had been three months. Chad and Taylor had almost finished the adoption stuff for Lydia and Alaura's first birthday was coming up, but my wedding was first. In fact, it was only a day away. I was at the airport to meet Dylan then my dad was flying in. David and Cindy were at my mom's house with the kids and David's wife.

Finally Dylan's plane came in. I saw him come out. His brown hair was longer then it usually was and he wore jeans and a tee shirt. I started jumping up and down.

" Dylan!" I shouted. " Over here!" he smiled and came running over, picking me up in a giant bear hug.

" I missed you Em!" he cried.

" I missed you too! How are things in Kansas?" (A/N heh, I'm from Kansas.)

" Weird weather, lots of flat areas, and some really annoying people." He answered as we walked out and went to the airport café.

" Well annoying people are everywhere. I know, I'm usually one of them." I laughed. Dylan laughed.

" So you're actually marrying Ryan Evans?"

" Yup." I said.

" You are going to have one weird name. Emily Ann Evans." I wrinkled my nose.

" Yeah, that is weird." I said. " Oh well."

" And think of what your kids will look like." He laughed.

" Umm… Dad's plane should be getting here soon." I said, standing up. We walked over to where dad's plane was supposed to empty. I crossed my arms.

'Does getting married mean you have to have kids?' I thought. ' I'm not ready for kids… I can hardly take care of a hamster.' I bit my lip.

" Emily! Dylan!" someone called.

" Daddy!" I cried, running through the crowd to him.

" Hey baby." He said, hugging me. Then we were stopped by somebody asking for his autograph. He smiled, signed the paper then turned back to me. " My baby's getting married!" he cried. " Now watch that be in some magazine tomorrow. 'Matthew Wilds' baby's getting married.' I laughed.

" They didn't get in on David's wedding, are you going to let them in on mine?" I asked.

" I was thinking about it." I laughed. " Dylan! I haven't seen you in forever!" Dad said, hugging Dylan.

" Excuse me sir. Are you Matthew Wilds?" it was a little girl. Dad smiled.

" Yes I am. What can I do for you?" he asked,

" I saw your movie, the one with the little girl finding her daddy, It's my favorite movie ever."

" Thank you." Dad said.

" Will you sign this for me?" she asked holding out a piece of paper.

" Sure. What's you name?"

" Emily." She said.

" Really? My daughter's name is Emily." Dad said, pointing to me.

" Really?" the little girl smiled. I nodded.

" Okay, I'll write, 'To Emily, the sweetest girl I ever met, From Matt Wilds' how's that sound?" Dad asked. Emily smile grew wider.

" Perfect." She said. As she walked away dad stopped her.

" Hey Emily?"

" Yeah?" both of us said.

" Not you." Dad said to me. " Do you like peanuts?" he asked. Emily nodded. " Here." He gave Emily a bag of peanuts from his pocket. Emily smiled and ran off.

" You are great." I said, hugging him as he stood back up.

" I know." He replied, running a hand through his hair. We laughed and went to my car… well, Ryan's car. I was still working on getting a car. I had a job, finally. We drove to my and Ryan's house and got out.

" Ryan's staying at Troy's tonight so I can have my 'bachelorette party' then get ready in the morning. you two are supposed to go either to mom's house or Troy's"

" Where does Troy live?" Dad asked.

" Down the street, the house with the balloons in the yard." I said. Dad nodded. I tossed him the keys to Ryan's car.

" To Troy's?" he asked Dylan.

" To Troy's!" Dylan declared. I shook my head as they drove off. I ran inside and up to my room. I wanted to look at my dress. It was simple, but I loved it. Then the front door opened.

" Emily! I'm here!" it was Gabi.

" Us too!" that was Taylor and Kelsi. I went down.

" Hey!" I said. The reason the party wasn't really a party was because Gabi's mom couldn't watch the kids so Lydia and Alaura were there.

" Hi Aunt Emily!" Lydia cried, hugging me.

" She's been looking forward to this party all week " Taylor said. I laughed and hugged her back.

" Really? Well, I hope you have fun." I looked over at Taylor. " Would you be against Cindy making her virgin margarita's and stuff like that? She's doing it for Bonnie, Gail and Stacy."

" As long as there's no alcohol in it." Taylor said, looking at Lydia. The door opened again, it was Sharpay and her mom with tons of food and soda.

" Let's get this party started!" she cried. Just was she said that the door opened and in walked my mom, Cindy, Gail, Stacy and Bonnie.

" Did you pick up your dad and brother?" mom asked.

" Yes, if you don't believe me go to Gabi's house."

" They better not have alcohol. They have Chester." Mom said. " But knowing your idiot brothers." She shook her head. We laughed and started the music to dance the night away.

Ryan's POV

We were all at Troy's for the Bachelor party. Everyone was there. Troy, Jason, Zeke, my dad, Chad, then Emily's dad and brothers, oh and Cindy's son Chester.

"Listen, Ryan." Matthew said. " You're going to take care of Emily really well, cause if I hear you aren't, I'll have my hit men on you." He said, looking too serious for comfort. I nodded.

" Okay." I said. Matthew laughed and went back over to where Chad and Troy were watching a basketball game. I went into the kitchen, where Zeke was discussing food with my dad. Zeke was in charge of desserts for the wedding.

" Well, I was thinking a second cake, incase the first isn't enough, then maybe brownies, crème brulee (can't spell that word!). What do you think?" My dad, who knows nothing about food, nodded.

" That sounds good." He said. I shook my head.

" Hey man." Dylan said, him and David coming up behind me. What I had been dreading, Emily's brothers.

" Walk with us, talk with us." David said, leading me to Troy and Gabi's bedroom.

" Emily's our little sister, and we'll do anything to protect her." Dylan said.

" I noticed." I said, raising an eyebrow at Dylan. David smiled.

" So, we wanted to tell you, you hurt her, you'll have more than dad's hit men to deal with. You'll have two pissed off older brothers." He said.

" Dylan, David, I'm not going to hurt Emily. I love her." I said, staring each one down, first Dylan, then David. David nodded.

" You better, cause man, she really likes you." They left me there to grin stupidly then go out to the party where Dad had started pouring drinks.

WEDDING DAY

Marsha's POV (for those of you that forgot, Marsha is Emily's mom)

It was the day of Emily's wedding day. I was excited.

" My baby's getting married!" I cried as soon as Emily woke up, hugging her. Emily groaned and sat down.

" Too early." She said. I laughed and got started making Pancakes. Katherine Evans was the next to wake up and she helped me with the pancakes. By the time the rest of the girls were up, Gabriella's baby included, we had a nice stack for everyone.

" Okay people. I don't care what you say, we all need to eat a good breakfast." I said.

" You're really good at this whole mom thing aren't you?" Sharpay asked.

" I've been doing it for over thirty years." I said. Lydia, Taylor's little girl, smiled.

" You don't look that old." I smiled back.

" Darling, trust me, I do." Lydia shook her head and went back to her pancakes. After everyone finished it was time to get ready.

" Okay. Cindy, you get Bonnie ready. Taylor, Gabi, you have your daughters. Katherine, Sharpay, you said two said you'd do Emily's hair. So go to her room to do that and her make up. Kelsi, do me a favor, call the caterers, make sure everything's good to go. I'll go make sure the boys are up and getting ready." I said everyone nodded and hurried to do what they were told. " Oh and Emily, no whining about the make up or hair." Emily stuck out her tongue, then followed Katherine and Sharpay upstairs.

I got in Cindy's car and drove to the Bolten house. I knocked on the door and a very tired Troy answered.

" Ms. Wilds?" he asked.

" Yes Troy, that's me." I said, walking past him into the house. " Is everyone up?"

" I don't know." Troy yawned, pointing towards the living room. The men were scattered about the room.

" Oh my goodness." I said, they were all still asleep. I went in the kitchen to make them pancakes.

After I finished the pancakes I went in and woke everyone up.

" Wake up you bums." I called, nudging each one with my foot. " The weddings in two hours." Slowly they started getting up. I had to give Chad a good kick though. They ate the pancakes then I gave them their orders.

" Ryan, you start getting ready. Zeke, Jason and David make the rest of the desserts and get them to the church, then get dressed. Dylan, Troy and Chad, go to the church, make sure everything's set up. Matthew… help Ryan. I'm taking Chester with me. Cindy has his clothes." I said, picking up my grandson. I walked out and went back to Ryan and Emily's house.

" The food's set." Kelsi said. " Even the vegetarian stuff for Cindy." I nodded.

" Good."

" The girls are dressed." Cindy said.

" Good, go dress your son." I said, handing Chester over. Then I went up to Emily's bedroom. Her hair was in a half ponytail and softy curled, framing her face. Her makeup was done, and light. Sharpay was zipping up the back of the dress. It was off the shoulders and fitted, the skirt was long and silky. Her veil was long and sheer, but it wasn't going on yet.

" What do you think?" Emily asked, spinning around, she had to hold up the dress because she was shoeless. I smiled, she looked beautiful.

" It's perfect." I said. She smiled and her whole face lit up.

" Okay everyone let's get dressed come on!" I called. " Emily, go put on shoes." I said. Emily rolled her eyes and went to find her shoes. I went to put on my dress.

Sharpay, Cindy, Gabi, and Taylor were all bridesmaids. Kelsi was playing the piano and Lydia and bonnie were flower girls. Stacy and Gail didn't want to be in the wedding. Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke were all groomsmen. Chester was the ring bearer.

All the girls had pale blue dressed; the guys had regular tuxedos.

Finally everyone was ready and we piled into two cars, Cindy's and Katherine's, to get to the church. We took Emily to a room in the back so there was no chance Ryan could see her. I called the guys.

" Why aren't you here yet?" I asked David.

" We're working on it. Zeke didn't know that Chester's allergic to nuts so he made a special batch of cookies for him." I groaned.

" Well hurry up!"

" We'll be there mom, don't worry." I hung up, rolling my eyes; the wedding was in half an hour.

" Where are the guys?" Sharpay asked.

" Your husband's still baking cookies." I said, Sharpay groaned, and pulled out a cell phone.

" Hello? Zeke? HURRY UP. No I didn't know that Chester was allergic to nuts. He could have eaten the brownies. Zeke! Just hurry up!" she rolled her eyes and hung up. " Zeke's insane." She said. I nodded in agreement.

" Most men are." Then I went back to check on Emily. She was sitting, playing with her skirt.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" Nothing." She said.

" Emily Ann, I know you, you have the 'somethings wrong' look." Emily bit her lip.

" Does getting married mean you have to have kids?" she asked.

" What? No!" I said.

" Well, like, I don't want kids just yet, and I figured, no big deal, right? But then I started thinking; Taylor didn't want kids right away, and look at her! And then Gabi's got Alaura; David's got Bonnie. Then Dylan said…"

" Honey, don't listen to Dylan, he's an idiot. I love him to death, but he's an idiot. You and Ryan will have kids when you're ready." I said. Emily nodded.

" Thanks mom." She said, hugging me. " When's this thing started and when will it be over? I want to party."

" Good thing I got someone to drive you two home and to the airport." I said. Emily laughed. Then the door opened and Sharpay stuck her head in.

" They're here." She said.

" The guys are just now getting here?" Emily cried.

" Calm down honey, they're here now." I said. " I'm going to go yell at them now okay? Your dad will come get you when it's time." I assured her, walking out of the room and over to where the boys were.

" What took you so long!" I cried as soon as I walked in. " is everything ready?" I asked, turning to Matthew. " Don't forget, you're walking Emily down the aisle." I told him.

" I think I can do this Marsha." He said. I rolled my eyes.

" Just don't forget, where are your sons? They're the ushers or whatever Katherine told them to be."

" I think they're in the lobby, greeting people."

" Good." I said. At least they were in the right place. " Ryan!" I called, going to look for him. He was in front of the mirror, straightening his tie. " You look great." I told him.

" Thanks." He said. I looked at the clock.

" Oh my lord! It's time! Everyone in your places!" I cried, hurrying out. " Everyone in the room." I said. David and Dylan ushered everyone in. then Ryan walked in and stood in the front. Then we started filing in. Katherine, Harold and me (Ryan's dad). Then came the bride's maids and grooms men. Gabi and Troy, Sharpay and Zeke, Cindy and Jason, finally Taylor and Chad. They went to their respective sides then came Chester, followed by Bonnie and Lydia, throwing petals. Finally the music started. We all stood and watched as Matthew led Emily down the aisle.

" Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

Emily's POV

The ceremony was a big blur. I just remember saying I do, then kissing Ryan.

Finally, it was time for the reception. Ryan and I rode with Zeke and Sharpay. We went in the reception hall. Most people were already there. We got to sit in the front and watch everyone.

Then it was time to eat. The food was delicious. I had second, and didn't spill any on the dress!

" Who's ready to partay!" the DJ cried. We all cheered and he started the music.

Long story short, there was a lot of dancing and cheering a drinking. Finally the party was over. I got in the limo with Ryan and it took us to our house to pack our stuff for the honeymoon.

" Ryan…" I said before we left to get back in the limo.

" Yeah?" he asked.

" I love you."


End file.
